The Camping Trip (FINISHED!!!)
by Tayonoss
Summary: my version of how Chloe finds out about Clark - A C/C fic
1. The bus ride

My version of how Chloe finds out about Clark  
  
I don't own these Characters I just wantd to play with them for a short while.  
  
Feed back is great so please r/r :)  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Camping Trip part 1  
  
  
  
Friday afternoon  
  
On a bus heading for a camp ground  
  
  
  
^^^  
  
  
  
"Clark I can't believe your parents allowed you to go on this field trip. I was sure they would say no." Chloe said as she looked over to Clark who was sitting on the seat next to her on the bus.  
  
" I know I figured when they heard we were going camping in the middle of nowhere for a week that the answer would be no." replied Clark "They eventually said yes, but I did get a long lecture on safety. "  
  
  
  
"I know the feeling " said Chloe "My dad gave me a long lecture about staying out of trouble"  
  
Clark laughed at the expression on Chloe's face as she said that.  
  
"We'll be fine" said Clark turning to look towards the back of the bus " Hey Pete, how you doing back there?"  
  
"Fine Clark , and what about you two" asked Pete as he rose his eye brows suggestively  
  
  
  
Chloe watched as Clark blushed and gave Pete a dirty look.  
  
Turning around Clark looked at Chloe sheepishly and grinned.  
  
"Behave farm boy" said Chloe as she settled down next to him  
  
"Chloe you wound me have I ever gotten you in trouble?"  
  
Chloe laughed and leaned towards her best friend and said in a low voice  
  
"Not yet but the week isn't over"  
  
"You know me too well" came the reply back  
  
  
  
With that the two sat back in a relaxed silence and waited to get to the campground.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
45 Minutes later  
  
At the camp ground  
  
  
  
^^^  
  
"Everybody out, we're here. Get your stuff and get with your partner" Said Mr. Smith (the adult supervision on the trip.)  
  
"Chloe wake up! We're here" Said Clark as he nudged her.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm awake" replied Chloe as she sat up from her position on Clark's shoulder, on which she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good because I didn't want to have to carry you off the bus anyway." answered Clark as he gathered his and Chloe's stuff from the overhead compartments.  
  
As they got in line and walked off the bus Chloe notice that Lana wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Clark where's Lana?" asked Chloe as she looked around for her  
  
"I don't know Chloe she must be here somewhere" replied Clark aass he two looked around for the dark haired beauty.  
  
Lana was no where to be seen.  
  
"Give me a second and I go and ask Mr. Smith where she is."  
  
"Good " said Chloe"because she was to bring the tent."  
  
Clark put down their bags by a picnic table and went to talk to Mr. Smith. He was back before Chloe could even think of what to do next.  
  
" Ummmmmm Chloe we have a problem." mentioned Clark as he sat beside her " Lana couldn't come something about being grounded"  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Chloe "where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"That's the other part of the problem. Everyone elses tents are all filled up. The only one that has space is mine and Pete's because we were to share with Whitney. Whitney stayed home because Lana was too." said Clark in a rush  
  
"I talked to Pete and Mr. Smith and they both agreed that since it is too far to go back for a tent that you could share it with us."  
  
Chloe was too stunned too talk She was going to spend a whole week sleeping next to Clark.  
  
  
  
TBC......  
  
Please let me know what you thought of this. more to come soon I hope. :) 


	2. Getting to bed

APart 2  
  
Hi I'm glad you all like it. Here is the next part ,sorry it is only a little filler but it does lead to a longer part 3.  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
*********************************  
  
A couple of hours later. It is dark and the only light is from the fire.  
  
Chloe sat around the campfire with Clark on one side . She was dreading what was going to coming next. How was she going to last a week sleeping less than a foot away from Clark and not go insane.  
  
"Hey Chloe do you want another marshmallow?" asked Clark as he held the bag out to her  
  
"No thanks I think I will pass. If I eat one more thing I am going to explode" answer Chloe as she stared into the campfire and tried not to think about how good Clark looked in the light of the fire.  
  
" Chloe...." questioned Clark  
  
"What Clark"  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Clark as he moved closer to his best friend . He could see that something was wrong and he only hoped she didn't want to go home  
  
" Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"No I think I am just going to bed. Mr Smith said we were getting up at 6 for a five mile hike and I am not going to stay up late."  
  
"Well Ok Chloe, umm did you want the middle or one of the sides of the tent"asked Clark as he stood up to walk her to the tent.  
  
"I don't really care where I sleep I'm just grateful for a bed" whispered Chloe as she got closer to the tent.  
  
"Well why don't you take the left side and I'll take the middle" asked Clark  
  
"It looks like Pete decided to take the right side."  
  
"Sure Clark are you coming now or are you going to stay up a awhile?"  
  
"I'll be in soon. You get comfy , just leave me a little room."whispered Clark "No problem" she answered and with that Chloe went into the tent and crawled into her sleeping bag.  
  
Clark zipped up the tent and decided to go for a little walk to relax. He couldn't understand why the thought of Chloe sleeping beside him felt so right.  
  
Meanwhile back in the tent Chloe was thinking of how happy she was. Here was her chance at Clark. Lana wasn't here and maybe Clark would realize just how much she liked him and exactly how wrong Lana was for him.  
  
Chloe was almost asleep when Clark finally came into the tent.  
  
He moved silently as he zipped up the tent . He took off his shoes and climbed into his bag. Putting his pillow under his head , Clark looked to his right. There was Pete sound asleep with his mouth open. As Clark looked to his left he noticed that Chloe was facing him with her back to the tent. She looked so peace ful all curled up like that.  
  
"Good night Chloe" whispered Clark as he settled in for the night. Expecting to find the blond girl asleep  
  
"Night Clark thanks for doing this for me and would wake me when you get up ok? "  
  
Sure" came the reply but Chloe was asleep and never heard him.  
  
  
  
Clark looked once more at Chloe then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
End of part 2. Part 3 coming soon hope you all liked it. 


	3. The next morning

The Camping Trip  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
5:30 am  
  
Clark woke up slowly. It seemed that Chloe or him had rolled over sometime in the middle of the night and now they were in each others arms. Clark tightened his arms and wondered exactly how this happened. Chloe lay in her own sleeping bag but her head rested on Clark's chest and Clark's arms were wrapped around Chloe's body.  
  
It just felt right for Chloe to be in his arms. Clark smiled and settled back into sleep with a large smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Chloe felt Clark tighten his arms and she realized she had never felt so safe or happy as she did right now. Chloe could tell when Clark had fallen back to sleep and only then did she allow herself to drift off to dreamland.  
  
The next time they awoke was to a flash of a camera. It seemed Pete couldn't resist capturing this moment on film.  
  
"Well good morning you two. Would you both like join us on a little walk this morning?"  
  
Clark turned bright red and wondered how he was going to get out of this one when Chloe spoke  
  
"Jelous Pete? I know you want Clark all to yourself but sometimes you just have to share."  
  
Clark tried not to laugh at the expression on Pete's face  
  
"Get up you two unless you want Mr. Smith to come in and find you."  
  
With that Pete left the tent, leaving Clark and Chloe alone.  
  
"Good morning Chloe" whispered Clark  
  
"Hi Clark" Chloe whispered back sheepishly "Sorry I didn't mean to climb all over you..."  
  
"Chloe it's ok I don't mind, you can use me as a pillow anytime."  
  
"Thanks, I better get ready for this stupid walk"  
  
"Me too " answered Clark  
  
With that the two friends pulled apart and got ready to go for the early morning walk that was planned.  
  
  
  
"God this is way too early in the morning for this nonsense. and there isn't even Coffee..."  
  
Clark laughted and helped Chloe out of the tent. The two were laughing and smiling at each other.  
  
  
  
"Ok Class now that we are all here lets go for a nice little 5 mile hike." Said Mr. Smith as he addressed the assembled students " Now stick together by your tent mates and lets all stick together"  
  
With that he turned and started into the bush with 15 grumbling students behind him.  
  
"God save me from happy people this early in the morning" grumbled Chloe as Pete, Clark and her followed behind the other students.  
  
Her tent mates just laughed at her expression as the boys each took one of her arms and the three of them walked off together.  
  
***************  
  
End of part 3 ...........part 4 coming soon :) 


	4. The accident

**indicated Chloe's thoughts**  
  
*indicated Clark's thoughts*  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Clark and Chloe had been falling further and futher behind the group.  
  
Pete had left them to go and talk to Aaron , one of the guys on the football team . So now it was just the two of them.  
  
"Do you remember my 13th birthday?" asked Chloe  
  
"Yep that was the one with the sleep over at my house because your sister has themumps . My mom had the party in the barn."replied Clark as he thought back to that day.  
  
"Do you remember how we spent all night in your fortress of solitude talking about the future. What we were going to be when we grew up, who we wanted to marry etc."  
  
"Yeah I remember you wanted to marry.....who was that again?"  
  
"One of the backstreet boys, and you Mr Kent wanted to marry Lana.  
  
I guess things really don't change." replied Chloe as she started to walk a little faster.  
  
"Chloe, things do change you don't want to marry a backtreet boy do you?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow "And I really don't want to marry Lana."  
  
Chloe gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but she would humour him for now.  
  
"Ok enough of the past I think we had better hurry I don't see the group anymore and I don't want to get last."  
  
Clark looked around and noticed she was right the group was futher ahead of them then they should have been.  
  
"Oops, sorry Chloe, lets go."  
  
The two friend hurried to catch up and really didn't pay attention to where they were walking in their race to catch up with the group.  
  
Clark was thinking about what Chloe had said about him wanting to marry Lana and didn't notice Chloe step into a gopher hole untill she screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, Clark help"  
  
The sound of Chloe screaming in pain brought Clark out of his thoughts in a hurry.  
  
"Oh my God! Chloe are you ok?" asked Clark as he bent down too help her up.  
  
"My ankel I think I twisted it. It really hurts" moaned Chloe as Clark tried to help he stand.  
  
"Here sit on the ground and let me take a look." Clark said as he gently sat her on the ground and nelt down beside her.  
  
"This may hurt but I can't see if it's broken with your sneaker on"replied Clark as he gently removed he footwear.  
  
"Easy there boy." muttered Chloe as Clark probed a really tender part of her foot  
  
"Ooops sory. It doesn't look like it's broken just bruised a bit. When we get back to the campsite we'll have to get Mr Smith to look at it."  
  
"Thanks Clark my only problem is how do I get back to the site if I can't walk. It's still a good 3 miles back"  
  
"That's easy replied Clark without thinkingI'll carry you" with that he swung her into his arms and started to walk down the path.  
  
"Clark you can't carry me for over 3 mile. You'll kill yourself."replied Chloe as she lay in his arms  
  
"Don't worry about it Chloe I'm stronger than I look"said Clark as he tightened his hold on her" You just say there and I'll Make sure you get back to the tent in one piece"  
  
With that Chloe settled in Clarks arms and forgot how bad her leg hurt. The feeling of being carried by him just felt so right . She felt safe and cherrished by him.  
  
"Man this is so much better than walking " muttered Chloe into Clark's shoulder  
  
Clark just laughed and tightened his hold on her. **God he is so special** thought Chloe ** How many guys would do this for a good friend.** 


	5. Talking by the fire

************************************************  
  
Later that evening back at camp  
  
  
  
"Chloe are you sure your ankle is ok?" asked Clark as he sat beside her.  
  
"Clark as I told you the last time Mr. Smith said it should feel better by tomorrow." replied Chloe as she looked to her best friend "Hey Clark where's Pete?"  
  
"I don't know . Why?"  
  
"Oh, he had said he was going to get my sweater for me. That was over 20 minutes ago. I wonder where he went?" said Chloe as she looked around the area for their other best friend.  
  
"Ahhhh, I should have guessed Pete is over there talking to the girls. I quess there goes the idea of having my sweater sometime this evening" replied Chloe looking frustrated at the unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were cold." asked Clark as he stripped off his blue sweater and put it over her head.  
  
"Here this should keep you warm."  
  
"Won't you be cold Clark. I mean I can get my sweater from the tent."  
  
Clark looked at her "Don't worry Chloe, I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Clark watched as his sweater enveloped her and thought ***Gosh she looks good in my clothes. ***  
  
  
  
"Ok ,well thanks." and with that Chloe settled into her spot and was glad that Clark had given her his sweater to wear it smelled like him and it was still warm from his body.  
  
  
  
Chloe wasn't really sure how long they sat in silence in front of the campfire, but before long it was dark and getting cold.  
  
"Clark, would you help me into the tent. I have had a reeaalllllyyy long day and my ankle hurts."  
  
"Sure Chloe." Clark jumped up and held out his hand for her to grab.  
  
"Thanks Clark"  
  
"So lets go get you in to bed"  
  
Chloe gave him a look "What?"  
  
"Ummm I didn't mean it that way!" Clark said blushing " I just ment that it was time for us to go to bed...Ohhhh , I didn't mean it like that either, I ment..."  
  
Chloe decided to put him out of his misery.  
  
"I know what you ment, come on lets go" said Chloe as she took his hand and stood up.  
  
The two of them went into the tent. Clark was still red and embarassed but Chloe was trying to make sure there was no aquardness between then. 


	6. A morning of discoveries

Here is part 6. I hoe you like it. If not pretend. [pic]lol  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
*** indicated Clarks thoughts  
  
  
  
Early the next morning  
  
  
  
"Oh God !! Clark wake up!" exclaimed Chloe in a strange voice.  
  
Clark opened his eyes and looked around . It was still very dark outside and there was Chloe making enough noise to wake the dead.  
  
"Mmmmm, What is it Chloe,I was having a great dream........." replied Clark as he tried to wake up.  
  
"Clark listen to me, don't get excited but we have a small problem. We're kind of floating."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Clark and with that the two of them went crashing to the ground.  
  
Clark and Chloe scrambled to their feet and stood looking at each other. It was then that Clark noticed that the two of them were alone in the tent . *** Thank God for that, thought Clark, at least it was only in front of Chloe, it could have been worse in Pete was here.***  
  
"Clark, what the hell was that?"Chloe asked as she stared at her best friend.  
  
"I , ummmm , don't really know Chloe." replied Clark as he gave her an embarrassed look. Some how Chloe didn't really believe him.  
  
"Clark, look at me please." When Clark finally raised his eyes to hers she asked "Is there something you want to tell me Clark, because I know I can't float in my sleep . Can you?"  
  
Clark really didn't know how to respond to Chloe. If he told her the truth , then his parents might get mad. On the other hand if he didn't tell Chloe she would get really upset with him. ***God , thought Clark ,How do I get my self into these messes?***  
  
"Chloe there is something we need to talk about...I'm just not really sure how to  
  
begin."  
  
Chloe looked at Clark he really looked upset.  
  
"Come on Clark lets sit down and you can explain to me how we ended up floating 3 feet in the air when we were sound asleep."  
  
So the two best friends sat on the floor of the tent and started to talk.  
  
Clark mentioned about the field were his parents had found him. He talked about finding out he had powers. He even talked about the last time he floated, and how he only did it when he was totally content. Chloe looked stunned by Clark's news but she could understand how serious the situation was, and what could happen if the wrong people found out about his "Special Gifts".  
  
"Chloe I really don't want to end up on your wall, You are the only person besides mom and dad who know the truth. Can you handle knowing I'm different fron you?"  
  
asked Clark looking very scared of her answer.  
  
"Clark honestly, I won't tell a soul, and besides you are too special to go on my wall."  
  
Clark looked relieved. He knew Chloe wouldn't tell anyone. She was his best friend."And clark," said Chloe" I always knew you were different. So I guess you carrying me yesterday when I hurt my ankle didn't bother you a bit."  
  
"Nope not a bit."answered Clark with a grin.  
  
"Good then if we can get alone today you can show me what else you can do. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
They both laughed and they seemed more relaxed together.  
  
***Maybe telling Chloe wasn't a bad thing, thought Clark , At least now he wouldn't have to be on his guard all the time.***  
  
  
  
************************************** 


	7. superhero?

Part 7  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark and Chloe had finally slipped away from the group. They had been trying to get away from Pete for hours. For some reason he wanted to spend the day with them, which normally would have been fine except Clark wanted to spend sometime alonewith Chloe.  
  
When they escaped, the two friend had decided to go for a walk. Clark took Chloe's hand and smiled at her. He had decided to ask Chloe out, but everytime he went to ask her He froze up.  
  
It was now or never thought Clark .  
  
"Chloe, are you sure your ok with this?" asked Clark looking at Chloe as they walked futher into the woods.  
  
"I'm fine with it. Actually it's like having my own superhero ." replied Chloewith a big grin on her face.  
  
"Superhero?" laughted Clark as he shook his head at her, "I'm no superhero."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like I believe that. "she said scartastically, " Look at all the people you have saved. Lex, Whitney, Pete, Jodi just to name a few. You also have some superpowers. So ,my friend, as a reporter, I have come to the conclusion, that you are a superhero."  
  
After saying her little speach Chloe broke out laughing at the expression of wonder on Clarks face.  
  
"Come one lets go walk some more." mentioned Chloe."Before Pete finds us again."  
  
"I have a better idea Chloe" said Clark, and with that he picked her up in his armsand muttering a quick "Hold on." They were off. Clark was going fast with his super speed. "Pete won't be able to catch us now..."  
  
"This is great! No wonder you have beaten us to school before. This is the best way to get around."  
  
Clark just smiled at her .  
  
"Ummmm , Chloe....?"started Clark as the two of them finally came to a stop.  
  
"Yes Clark?"  
  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?"asked Clark in a rush.  
  
"What ? Slow down Clark"said Chloe as she watched Clark blush and try to say it again.  
  
"I said would you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes Clark I would love to go out with you." answered Chloe as her heart started to pound.  
  
"Thank God", muttered Clark as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
Chloe smiled at Clark and asked " Did you know that I like you for a long time?"  
  
"Nope." answered Clark with a grin, "But that's good, because I've like you for a long time too."  
  
The two sat deep in the wood and talked quietly for a long time.As the sunset towards the west, two happy teens quietly planned what they would do next. 


End file.
